Photodetectors are used in a wide variety of applications to sense visible light and other electromagnetic radiation, such as for recording images in astronomy, digital photography, and digital cinematography, etc. Certain applications involve detection of Ultraviolet (UV) and/or Extreme Ultraviolet (EUV or XUV) radiation, where UV involves wavelengths from about 10 nm to 400 nm and is thus shorter than visible light but longer than X-rays, corresponding to photon energies from about 3 eV to 124 eV. EUV is often regarded as high-energy electromagnetic radiation having wavelengths in a range of about 10 nm to 120 nm involving photons with energies from 10-124 eV. An array of photodetector cells is typically used to measure the levels of received photons in many applications, such as photoelectron spectroscopy, solar imaging, etc. Conventional UV and EUV photodetectors are often built using silicon, but this material has relatively small energy bandgap, whereby a need remains for improved ultraviolet and extreme ultraviolet wavelength photodetector apparatus. Backside illuminated active pixel, hybrid, and charge coupled device imagers often have a dead layer on the backside that degrade the imager quantum efficiency especially at ultraviolet wavelengths. Electron bombarded imagers typically have the electron flux incident on the backside of a silicon active pixel or charge coupled device read out structure. The electron bombarded imager requires a highly conductive layer on the backside of the imager to conduct away the opposite carrier type that is collected by the active pixel or charge coupled readout. An issue for backside illuminated monolithic active pixel and hybrid imager with thin silicon absorption layer that can be fully depleted is establishing the potential at the backside of the imager.